Existing computerized document storage and organization systems are targeted to enterprises and other institutions, not to individuals. The default folders and other organizational and hierarchical structures tend to be based on an enterprise-centric view of the types of documents to be stored, and the ways in which the documents are to be organized. Any deviation from the system defaults requires manual configuration and document classification. This is tedious at best, and makes these storage and organization systems difficult for the average consumer to use.
It would be desirable to address these issues.